Unexpected Hero
by Amor Dela Viscus
Summary: Warning: spoilers for bounto arc: and before When Keigo gains someing Chad and Orihime have, powers, he also gains somthing the rightfully have, the watchful eye of the soul socity :pairings later... maybe:


Well… yeah, this idea just suddenly popped in my head from nowhere one day and I wanted to write it… so…. Here it goes.

Ps: this takes place after the bounto arc, and before the other arc thing I don't know

Pps: Ishida has his powers

Unexpected Hero

Keigo, yet again, was out on a midnight snack run. He held a bag, and rock blasted in his ears via his J-pod. His head bopped slightly to the roaring German death metal that would surely make anyone except a 14-18 years old boy deaf. The light of the full blue moon lighting his way, Keigo walked.

_Fawoosh!_ Keigo suddenly felt something rush past him, he couldn't really see it, but it looked like a black blur. For fear of being mugged, Keigo quickly put his headphone around his neck so he could hear.

_Crunch_ The portable music player, known as the J-pod, Keigo had in his hand suddenly was knocked on the ground and crush by the black blur.

'What's going on?' Keigo thought, as he suddenly had the urge to run. And run he did. He felt what ever was there was chasing him now. He was knocked forward onto the ground, headphones still hanging around his neck. He rolled over on his back, barley dodging what looked like a talon that plunged into the ground next to him.

"Your soul smells good boy… what are you?" a booming voice said from over him. "You're not the one I originally came for, but you'll do." the voice said and suddenly Keigo felt foul breath on his face.

_Faslash!_ Keigo watched as the black blur was pushed away from him, by what looked like a smaller black blur.

'what's going on? It seem like the longer it's around me, the better I see it!' Keigo watched as the two blurs seemed to battle.

It looked like the smaller blur was going to win when suddenly another big black blur appeared.

"Keigo….! …..run!" Keigo heard this, it was faint, yet urgent, it was like a whisper.

Keigo got off the ground and turned tail, running the direction he had come from.

Ichigo smirked, they two were small fry, he could take them any day, but still, it seemed he was getting nowhere when ever he cut them.

'Keigo better get outta here, I can't keep my eyes on both of them!' as if reading Ichigo's thoughts, the first hollow went after Keigo, leaving the second one to fight Ichigo.

Keigo was running as fast as he could down the deserted streets, he was close to the shopping district now, and in fact, was in front of a jewellery store. Suddenly the glass in front of him shattered, showering Keigo with glass. Our brown hair protagonist saw what caused it, the black blur was back!

"I'm going to devour you!" it yelled diving for him. Keigo quickly as he could jumped away from the monstrous black blur. It landed him in the middle of the Jewellery store, and the hollow, or 'the black blur' followed him in, basically destroying the ceiling.

Ichigo ran down the street after the hollow. Is was weird, these hollow seemed to be a lot stronger then regular hollow. But Ichigo could kill them fairly easy.

When the orange haired substitute-soul reaper appeared on the scene he saw the hollow had trapped Keigo in the corner on the Jewellery store. Keigo had large gash on his shoulder and looked like he had the life scared out of him.

"Hey hollow! Over here!" Ichigo yelled, distracting the hollow. Keigo tried to use this distraction to get the hell out of there but he was knocked into a jewellery case by the hollows large talon-like hand.

Ichigo slashed the hollow with his sword, showering all of them in it's blood.

Ichigo didn't notice when Keigo whimpered, some of the hollow's blood getting on his open wound.

The hollow flailed around, shattering glass cases of jewellery sending four rings, and two bracelets into the air. Keigo put his hands up to cover his face from debris. The rings and bracelets hit his hands, just as Ichigo launched an attack on the hollow.

A blue spiritual light engulfed Keigo. The rather plain sliver rings attached themselves to Keigo. A ring on each of his ring and pointer fingers on each hand, and a bracelet on each of his wrists. Keigo watched astounded and all the light dispersed except around his hands.

But when that light finally faded it revealed the bracelets and rings had become attached by a slivery thread. One thread per ring, connecting them to the bracelet along the back of his hand. Keigo looked up from his hands, and gasped.

It was in focus now! He could see the black thing he had called a blur. It had a white mask, and resembled that of a harpy. And there was Ichigo fighting it!

Keigo's eyes kept drifting back and fourth from Ichigo and the hollow to his hands where the rings and bracelets were.

Keigo's right hand went to his shoulder as he tried to stand. His hand slipped down his arm all the way past his hand. Then something amazing happened, the rings and the bracelet of his left hand began to glow. There was a bright flash of light and his hand had changed!

All along his arm was flexible armour, and on his hand the was a hard bowl-like thing covering the back of his hand, and on the inside of it was a bar his fingers where currently wrapped around. And as if that wasn't enough, four long blades, about the length of his forearm, where protruding from the front of the bowl like thing.

'Claws… I have…a claw?' Keigo thought, looking at the weapon the did indeed resemble a Claw. Keigo blinked, a thought coming to him. He repeated the action he did before on his right arm, using his newly dangerous hand.

Once again the light engulfed his hand, and an identical claw appeared.

Both Ichigo and the hollow where to bust fighting to notice this development.

Keigo waved his hand slightly. The claw-glove thing was light weight but looked durable.

'S-should… I help Ichigo?' Keigo thought. He exhaled a breath and launched an attack at the hollow. He plunged his left hand in the hollow's neck and drew his right hand back, slashing it forward. 'well if this is a dream might as well make something of it.'

Ichigo's eye went wide, the hollow was desolving! That could only mean it was killed, but by what? 'could… Keigo have… no, no way…'

Ichigo had his doubts but as the hollow finished dissolving Keigo was there, his newly found claws covered in the hollow's blood.

Keigo's took a weird happy expression. "Looky looky Ichigo!" he said in a sing song voice waving one of the claws. "I'm a super…. hero!" and with those words he fainted.

"Keigo!" Ichigo rushed to his side. Out side he heard sirens. He picked up Keigo and as he was about to leave Nova appeared in front of him, and teleported them about a block away.

"Thanks… oh, hey Chad," Ichigo said, seeing his tall half Mexican friend. Chad nodded the looked at Keigo, whom Ichigo was holding. Chad's eyes widened slightly seeing the claws and the wound.

"I'll tell you what happened later. Hey Nova, do you think you could get us to Urahara Shoten?" Ichigo said. The green disco/turtle/kappa plushie nodded and they soon found them selves in front of the store.

"Oi! Urahara!" Ichigo called, letting himself in. he was surprised to see the man with the hat still up.

"Ichigo? What are you….what happened?" Urahara said surprised, seeing Ichigo and Keigo covered in blood, and Keigo bleeding pretty badly.

"There were a couple of hollows, I killed one, and well…"he paused and gestured to Keigo, "he killed one, with those claw thing-a-ma-hoobers." Ichigo said recalling the tale.

"I see… Tessai, take Ichigo's friend and bandage his wounds." Urahara called.

A bit later Ichigo, Renji (who had been woken up), Chad, and Urahara sat around the table. Nova was busying himself by making tea for everyone.

"Ouch!" Tessai called for the fifth time. He kept nicking himself on the, what he called, the kitty claws.

When Tessai finally came back he had a few band-aids covering where he had bumped against the claws.

"ok… so please Ichigo, will you finally tell us _how_ he got those claws?" Renji said, not very happy about being woken up after he just got to sleep.

"I don't know, we where in the jewellery store, and I was fighting the hollow, then there was a big flash of light followed by two smaller flashes, the before I knew it Keigo had killed the hollow… he also said something about being a super hero, but it was probably from blood loss." Ichigo said, recalling the whole scene.

"Maybe it's like what happened to Orihime and Chad…" Urahara said lightly. "he could've gained the powers from you!"

"…but I don't have claws…" Ichigo said having one of his bleach-tarded moments.

Urahara sighed. "if only you where as bright as your hair colour…."

Everyone snickered at that, even Nova… which was weird because everyone was sure he was incapable of laughing.

"so I guess when he wakes up I'll have to explain everything to him, like I always have to explain everything to everybody." Urahara said dramatically.

Ichigo blinked at him. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, not getting why they had to tell anybody anything.

"well…now that he has powers, we can't really erase or alter his memory can we?" Renji said, Matter-of-factly. "if we did, it would only be some amount of time before he rediscovered them"

Suddenly Ichigo felt stupid, so he attacked Renji for making him feel stupid.

In another room, Keigo had just woken up. He blinked looking at the ceiling. 'where am I?' he asked himself. 'I remember the black blur thing, then Ichigo in those funny clothes fighting it… I remember… the claws!' Keigo brought his right hand above his face, the steel glinting the moonlight coming from the window. He blinked, how did he take them off? His eye caught some string tied in a bow on the back of his wrist. He pulled on of the ends of the bow, and it untied. The claw disappeared. He then brought his still clawed hand along his arm and once again the claw appeared.

"aha… so that's how you do that… haha" Keigo's voice was extremely quiet and tired. He untied the claws, then went back to sleep.


End file.
